


Running into Hell (Languge of Denial)

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, Japan Justice System, Juvenille Crime, M/M, Middle School, child maltreatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: Izaya was running. He was separated from Shinra. All he could do was run, run into the hell he had found himself in at thirteen years old.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Running into Hell (Languge of Denial)

Language of Denial

Izaya was running. He didn’t know where he was going, but it didn’t matter. Pants raced through his lungs, burning agony running through his extremities as he ran past his limit. The sound of his feet echoed across the soft ground. Sweat was starting to leak from his hairline onto his forehead.

His arms moved forward sluggishly, as if he was an exhausted victim trying to outrun a bear.

It didn’t matter.

When Izaya was brought inside the police vehicle, he didn’t think for a moment that the…stabbing incident could have caused this. Shinra was still in the hospital. The annoying boy was still chattering away, attended to and cared for. Izaya swallowed the bitter jealousy that surged through him, almost robbing him of his strength.

_“As Case #1146 continues to be monitored, Orihara-sama’s parents have not appeared in court.”_

Pant. Pant.

_“Considering the matter of Orihara-sama’s young age and lack of parental support even now…normally, the Toshima Court would normally not do this. Due to his responsibility of his minor siblings.”_

Why was there so much pain in his chest? Why did it hurt to run even now? His mind screamed, unable to focus on anything other than the pain and anger surging through his heart.

_“But, due to special circumstances, the Toshima Court have decided to…”_

A strangled gasp tore from the thirteen year old’s throat as he tripped on his feet and fell to the ground.

The sharp pain that usually accompanied such injury was dull to him. Izaya wasn’t even aware that he fell on the ground.

Instead, tears of betrayal, bitterness almost overwhelming as the laughing liquid leaked into his mouth.

Tears flowed from his eyes as the boy – who had avoided humans in the first place – bitterly succumbed to bitterly sobbing into the ground as his fingers dug into the hard dirt.

Shinra was still locked away. Shingen wouldn’t even let Izaya see him. And his parents didn’t even come back. Perhaps the needy child inside him thought his mom and dad would come back if…he did do a bad thing. But the truth was, they didn’t even respond to the court’s request to come back from overseas.

Since when did it hurt that Izaya’s parents didn’t care about him?

It was stupid. So stupid to be attached, and awing of this boy…who didn’t even care about him.

Shinra only cared about his imaginary/fake life girlfriend from a manga.

_“…continue his education at Raijin Middle School. Perhaps it Orihara-sama will meet other people as he finishes his probation…it will be a good change for him. Perhaps Orihara-sama will find friends.”_

Chocked laughter escaped from his throat as Izaya burned in anger at the thought of the judge and Kishitani Shingen. If Shinra’s father had it his way, Izaya wouldn’t see Shinra again. Izaya hadn’t found himself to call Shinra his friend in the short two months they had known each other.

_Friends…I…_

Deep rage, no something more, burned inside of Izaya as he turned his gaze upward. If anyone else saw the young boy, they would have simply seen a teen with an expression of anger and despair. But the emotions went deeper than that. Izaya didn’t know why the emotions came so strongly. It was as if he was a different person.

Kishitani Shinra might not even care about him, but to Izaya, he was like a breath a fresh air. A bright light in the darkness of his childhood. Izaya had never wanted to be in contact with anyone so much before. It was like, Shinra defined his past, created him who he was…

Like a god. Izaya’s own god, even though he didn’t believe in them.

The rage came in waves, so consuming that Izaya’s tears stopped.

_I really…hate humans._


End file.
